Just close your eyes
by Harleen King
Summary: "And at this moment, Effie understood. Love. That's the only way a Victor can win the Hunger Games." A Hayffie fanfiction. This is my first fan fiction written in english, I hope you'll like it !


_« Just close your eyes, the sun is going down... » _

It was late in the evening, and Haymitch Abernaty was starring at the windows. A few bottles of vodka were lying on the ground -as usual-, and the room's only light was a bunch of candles on the living room's desk.

Suddenly, he heard a soft noise. Without moving, his eyes stumbled across a human shadow on the ground. That meant only one thing. Someone was standing behind him.

He decided not to move. From this point of view, the person couldn't know if he was awake or not. Haymitch closed his eyes, and a sweet scent of roses occurred to him. He knew that scent. It was Effie's.

Why was she here, late at night ? Why was she standing there, not moving ? Haymitch couldn't think straight, he'd drank too much that night, and the only things that seemed normal to do was to pretend to be asleep. Anyway, he didn't even had enough strength to welcome her, even if he wanted to. She was a Capitol girl, she had some standards. And Haymitch was only a poor old Victor from district 12.

Haymitch didn't understand why he was thinking that way, but he couldn't help it. On this beautiful evening, it seemed to the man that Effie's shadow was kind of... comforting. His eyes still closed, he took a deep breath and inhaled Effie's perfume. He fall asleep with the thought of her smile dancing in his mind.

Before entering the room, Effie knew it wouldn't be a beautiful thing to watch. But then, she opened the door, and the horrible scent of alcohol told her that it would be much worse that what she'd imagined.

One step, two steps. She tried to make her way into the room, carefully avoiding the garbages lying on the ground. And then, she saw him. Sleeping on that chair. She couldn't see his face, but she knew it wouldn't be easy to look at.

Effie was there tonight for a reason, but know she had seen this, she couldn't even remember what she wanted to do. She didn't bother remembering it, this horrifying view was all that mattered. Haymitch. Has he always lived like that ? Why ? Why was he refusing the money the Capitol was sending to him each year ? Why would he live like that when he could have been sleeping in a golden bed every night ?

And then, she saw it. The sharp, shining blade in Haymitch's hand. The bottles on the ground. And she understood. She understood it was all her fault. Not directly _her fault,_ but the Capitol's. Haymitch couldn't have a better life than this, even if he wanted to. Because that's how the Victors are rewarded. A life of pain, guilt, and nightmares.

Effie realized she'd been standing there for about five minutes. But she couldn't go. She couldn't just leave him here. He was nothing but a tortured soul, crying silently every night, too concerned about his own story to even think about loving someone.

And there she was. Standing in this room, wearing the finest jewels the Capitol had, wearing the newest trending dress, with make up covering her face and a wig hiding her real hair.

And at this moment, Effie felt so stupid. Her whole body started shaking, and without even realizing what was happening, she fall on the ground, sobbing. Tears were drowning her beautiful face under an ocean of sorrow. She felt so stupid. She took her wig off her head and throw it on the corner of the room.

She couldn't think straight, so she closed her eyes. And the first thing that came to her mind was the face of the young boy, going to the 50th Hunger Games. The face of that very same boy, watching her friend - _maybe more than friend ?_- die while holding his hands. And the face of this boy, who had become a man, when he'd been back to the Capitol after the games. She started crying harder.

- Looks like everybody's got their dark sides, right sweetheart ?

She didn't even realize he was starring at her. Covering her face with her hands, she stood up.

- Don't look at me. Please, Haymitch, don't look at me. I don't want you to see my real face. I might be really classy and stunning with make up and wigs, but without, I'm just a poor ugly girl. Please, close your eyes.

A little, quirky smile appeared on his face. He walked to her, and put her hands upon hers. Slowly, he moved down her hands. Then, he discovered her face for the first time. A face that wasn't pale or flawless. With beautiful, deep eyes, and fade lips. He also saw her hair. Her dark blond, straight hair, falling on her shoulders. Her lips were still shaking.

- Effie. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

- It's the first time you call me by my name... she said, while whipping off her tears.

- I know. Because it's the first time I can see who Effie really is.

His lips slowly pressed against hers. At this moment, Effie understood their was only one way for the Victors to get better after the Hunger Games. She also understood why so many people underestimated Katniss and Peeta's love story.

Love.

That's the only way a Victor can win the Hunger Games.


End file.
